


The BLACK CAT

by Danismypatronus, Underbluesky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamlisa, Fluffy, Hybrids, Hybrids!bambam, M/M, hybrid!Jackson, hybrids!Jb, hybrids!yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danismypatronus/pseuds/Danismypatronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underbluesky/pseuds/Underbluesky
Summary: Chanyeol wanted jinyoung to get a hybrid, but he got himself one. Jinyoung didn't like hybrids but he would have one, eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i write this one. English clearly not my first language, it is my 3rd actually.  
> Please tell what you thinking, because i can't find many cat!jaebum. heheh  
> please comment~ thank you ! and enjoy.

"Come on Jinyoung. You promised to join "

"I did promise to join, but not to where we are now”, two grown men were walking – or more like one was dragging the other to enter a hybrid center. A man called Jinyoung looked irritated when his friend had forced him to get there.

"What's your problem?" asked Jinyoung’s friend. They both stopped in front of the most famous hybrid center in the city and talked about topics that have been repeatedly discussed.

"What is the point I have pets, Hyung? I'm busy with my job! I won't be able to take care of them " Jinyoung exclaimed, clearly annoyed. These talks were had repeatedly and he was annoyed that his friend continued to force him.

"They are not pets! They are hybrids! " exclaimed his friend, clearly upset too. He didn’t like to see Jinyoung always working too seriously and often forgetting to take care of himself. According to him, what's the point of having money if you don't use it at all?

"Chanyeol Hyung, look-"

“Jinyoung, how about we go and see whether you like it or not" cut the person who was called Chanyeol. Jinyoung let out a long breath and surrendered. This might be the only way that Chanyeol won’t bring up this matter again.

 

Jinyoung took off his sun glasses and was stunned. It looked very modern and clean, decorated with metallic and silver colors. While Jinyoung was busy wildly looking around, someone came over to him.

“Hello, let me introduce myself. My name is Jennie. I'll be Your Assistant today. Are there any special qualifications required? " asked Jennie, kindly. The woman had a small figure and long-hair. Her smile reminded him of cats, especially the ears sticking on her head. Jinyoung glared. They were cat ears, not just an ornament. Her ears twitched.

"Ah. I’m a hybrid cat. Do you feel uncomfortable with my ears? I can hide it,” Jennie said while holding her cat ears, conscious under Jinyoung’s stares.

Jinyoung shook his head softly and apologized, ashamed because it made Jennie uncomfortable. Chanyeol later explained that they would like to see hybrids that are available and how the system worked because Jinyoung didn't know anything about hybrids. Jennie, who heard it immediately nodded and guide them into the room behind her.

"Hybrids here are trained professionally. They are trained to have high intelligence, sense of humor, athletic ability and more to be able to meet the needs of the owner. Hybrids here have international certificates and most sought after as the custodian of children, teachers, Secretaries, bodyguards and ... umm as a personal friend. " Jennie said nervously. Her ears moved a little when she mentioned a personal friend.

"Sorry?" asked Jinyoung. He looked back at Jennie, confused. Jinyoung and Chanyeol were busy looking at rooms containing male or female hybrids who were very neat or fashionable with a wide variety of different types of ears, which Jinyoung wasn't sure what kind of ears they were – and didn’t quite catch what Jennie had implied.

"Well, some people buy hybrids to meet their... You know... sexual needs" explained Jennie quietly. Her face flushed; obviously feeling uncomfortable mentioning the issue.

"What? No No I just want to look around and find a hybrid that can help me clean the house, “Jinyoung said, his face flushed because he realized what Jennie was talking about. Jennie murmured quietly, understanding. They then walked through another door and headed to the next room.

The next room contained male and female hybrids with typical butler clothes. A black suit, standing tall and slightly bowing. Jinyoung saw them feel awkward because of their professional attitudes.

"They are hybrids that may match. They are highly trained in cooking, cleaning, martial arts, so they can also become your Personal Assistant and bodyguard at the same time. Maybe you can choose which one suits you the most” Jennie said. Jinyoung turned to Chanyeol, who was paying attention to the small board near the door of each room. Jinyoung, who was curious of what his friend read, came over to see what was written there. The board contained the names, the type of hybrid, their skills and the price. Jinyoung just blinked, seeing the price listed before him. He coughed and looked at Jennie, who stared at him with a smile.

"Well, Jennie. I've seen them and I really appreciate your company. But I have to think of this carefully before I decided to choose which one. Okay? " said Jinyoung, smiling stiffly. Jennie’s smile faltered but she hurriedly covered it by nodding slowly.

"It's okay. You can come back later. We’ll give you our phone number so you can immediately contact us " she said while handing a business card. Jinyoung nodded, thanked her and quickly pulled Chanyeol out.

  
  
"Hyung, did you see the price? Expensive as hell! Its like giving a salary to 10 bodyguards in 5 years. Who's going to buy them?” asked Jinyoung as they settled in the car

"I will," replied Chanyeol.

"What?" asked Jinyoung surprised. He looked at Chanyeol.

"Did you see the hybrid named Baekhyun? He was a very cute squirrel hybrid” Chanyeol said quietly. Jinyoung shook his head.

"Hyung, listen to me. They are very expensive. And this is strange!” Jinyoung stated, annoyed. Chanyeol heaved a long breath and looked at Jinyoung, annoyed too.

“Listen, You're a hotel owner. Money is not hard to find. Furthermore, the prices were comparable. My Baek, is certificated and has a black belt in 4 martial arts. After we buy them, we don't have to hire them. They just need our compassion. " said Chanyeol, making sure his explanation was understandable. Jinyoung snorted in disbelief. He felt strange with the hybrid center and he's uncomfortable about it all. In his heart, he decides he’s not going to buy a hybrid of any type.

 

Two weeks after his visit with Chanyeol to the hybrid center, Jinyoung went back to everyday activities. Going home at same hours, meetings, sleeping, reading, or just going out with Chanyeol, drinking coffee. Everything was the same for Jinyoung, but not for Chanyeol. The first time Chanyeol brought Baekhyun, Jinyoung wasn’t too surprised. He just didn’t believe Chanyeol really bought a hybrid. Baekhyun looked very polite and professional, making him feel like he was behaving like a brat. But, after some time, he felt that Baekhyun had changed a little. His eyes were no longer empty, and his ears turned red every time Chanyeol was close to him.

Jinyoung sighed, while buying ramen. Chanyeol was right. He should have an assistant or lover to help him in life. Look at him, standing waiting for the rain to stop or at least slow down, in front a minimart not far from his apartment. He tried to move closer to the minimart in order to avoid the rain and accidentally stepped on something. Something ferocious, its snarls made Jinyoung turn hastily.

"I’m sorry!!” exclaimed Jinyoung startled and looking down. Below him, there was a cat that watched him keenly with its yellow eyes. Because of its jet-black fur, Jinyoung couldn't see it earlier. He hastily hunkers down to pet it, realizing that the cat's paw is hurt. But the cat was thinking about another attack. It looked very angry and ready to attack Jinyoung. He froze.

"Umm ... Don't be angry, kitty. I... just wanted to see if you’re fine. It's my fault, okay?” as if the cat understood him, it looked calm. Jinyoung heaved a long breath, relieved because the cat was willing to accept his hand. Jinyoung then held the black cat and stroked its chin gently. The cat meowed softly.

"Should we treat your wound at my place? " asked Jinyoung quietly. The cat was staring at the rain and as if it understood Jinyoung’s remark, it meowed once more.

 

 

Smart, Jinyoung. Real smart, Jinyoung scolded himself. He arrived home with a stray cat, who’s leg was injured. He thought it was his fault but turns out it's not. The cat isn’t injured because Jinyoung stepped on him, but more because it fought with another cat in the alley.

Now, not only must he must treat an injury which he did not cause, but he has to feed the stray cat as well. He shuddered, thinking about how many viruses are carried by the cat’s wound. Jinyoung put the black cat on the kitchen counter and immediately took the drug box, afraid if he left the cat alone longer, it would roam around. However, to his surprise, the cat had just fallen silent and licked its wound while occasionally looking at the surroundings with ease. Their eyes met.

Jinyoung sighed. He felt guilty looking at the cat who was now only looking at him. Slowly, he started treating the cat and wrapped its leg with a bandage. The cat did not show any extreme reactions, only occasionally meowing and biting Jinyoung’s finger if Jinyoung would press its wounds too hard.

"Hey, you're not bad. Do you want a sausage?" asked Jinyoung stroking the cat's head and handed it an instant sausage. The cat sniffed it and then started eating. After the cat finished eating the sausages, Jinyoung carried it to accompany him watching tv.

"I want to give you milk, but it’s strawberry and I know your stomach will not accept it" murmured Jinyoung while stroking the belly of the cat. Throughout the night, Jinyoung spent his time watching tv with his new cat on his lap. When he gave up trying to open his eyes longer, Jinyoung turn off his tv and moved the cat slowly.

"You sleep here. If you behave good tomorrow, you're allowed to stay here and be my friend. Understand? " Jinyoung said while yawning. The cat only turned to him for a bit, then closed its eyes and curled in its sleep. Jinyoung stroked the cat once more before heading to his room.

Well, this is better than getting myself a hybrid.

 

"Hmmmm, this is strange" murmured Jinyoung in front of his refrigerator. He was staring at the box of milk. He was pretty sure he had two boxes. Jinyoung shrugged. Maybe he forgot and had already drank it. He then took his milk and walked to the couch while yawning, he threw himself onto the couch. Jinyoung got surprised when there was a sound of meowing loudly.

"Oh! Cat! I forgot. Sorry," said Jinyoung with aegyo and started cuddling the cat. The cat just meowed. Jinyoung stared at the cat and pet him gently. Cats are weird, he thought.

"All right. Because you're quiet and no hassle, but it's very strange for some reason, I will call you Odd. Do you want it?" asked Jinyoung. The cat just yawned and gave no reaction. Jinyoung sighed, feeling stupid that he was talking to a cat. He stood towards his room, decides if he wanted to keep the cat, he must at least prepare its needs.

 

 

"Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung turned. Next to him, there was a young man with blonde hair. His nose pointy, with a strong jaw line. The man grinned, showing his sharp canines. Jinyoung remember grin.

"Mark-Hyung!" he cried and hugged the young man called Mark and laughing with him. Jinyoung didn't believe he would meet his childhood friend again after almost 15 years. Mark hadn’t changed much; his face was still very young for people who are in their late 20 's. Jinyoung wanted to laugh. He still remembers when he was adjoined with Mark. He had to move because his parents wanted to bring up their business and leave his best friend. He never thought he would meet with Mark again, because as far as he knows, Mark was in America.

"what are you doing, standing looking at cat’s food, Jinyoung?" asked Mark astonished after releasing his arms. Jinyoung cringed in embarrassment and scratched his head.

"well, looks like I, am now keeping a cat. And I don't know what I should I give it? "Jinyoung half asked. Mark chuckles.

"You raising a cat? I would buy anything. I guess all cat food are the same." Said Mark while taking a few boxes of dog food and put it into his own cart. Jinyoung shrugged and took some random cat food.

Mark recounts that after Jinyoung went, he also moved to America along with his grandparents, because his parents thought Mark didn’t have friends who are his age around their house. He grew up there and went back to Seoul because there was a model agency that signed him. Mark hadn’t come to Korea for long time, so he thought there was no harm in taking that chance. Hearing that, Jinyoung remembered there was a boy who used to play with them. A boy that used to be very close to them, especially to Mark. A wide-eyed boy who always shining, bubbly and laughing with a high pitch, match with Mark’s. Jackson.

"Mark, where ... where's Jackson?" asked Jinyoung suddenly. He Felt a little guilty, afraid his question wasn’t at a good time. Before Jinyoung could apologize, Mark screamed and ran.

"Gaga!" he cried frantically. Jinyoung saw Mark running towards the parking widening his eyes. He could see a dog attacking a white kitten. Mark immediately pulled the pale-yellow Labrador dog, but the cat was unwilling to let go of the dog's leg and Mark continued to pull– Jinyoung thinks is Gaga – his dog.

"shuuu ... go cat. Gaga, release him! " commanded Mark. A dog named Gaga was moving his feet and lick that little kitten gently. The cat, surprisingly, let go.

"Pudding" called a female voice. Mark looked and saw a teenage girl hastily taking the little cat and looking at Mark with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Sir, uhm ... my cat is not familiar with this ..." she said quietly. Mark was stunned, not being familiar with that girl. The cat named Pudding, kept looking at Gaga as if to talk to him. Mark shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry if my dog hurt your cat, " said Mark slowly. The girl smiled, then leaned over and turned away. Jinyoung who saw the incident from a far walk closer.

"You don't tie him anyway, Hyung. So, he can attack anyone," said Jinyoung quietly. Mark looked at him with a deep frown.

"Gaga is very clever, Jinyoung. I have never tied him once. This is the first time he's like this" Said Mark while rubbing Gaga’s head who was still staring at the direction of a cat who was walking away with its owner

"oh ... well ... " Jinyoung didn’t know what to say. He felt guilty for judging Mark’s dog. Mark smiled, knowing Jinyoung felt guilty. He then offered to exchange numbers so that they can keep in touch again.

"ah, Jinyoung. Never mention about Jackson again. Okay? "

 

 

Jinyoung arrived at the front of his door. His encounter with Mark was very astonishing and fun, of course. But why did Mark not want to discuss about Jackson? Jinyoung remembers very well how they both of them could never be separated. But looking at Marks cold face, full of resentment when he mentioned Jackson made him step backwards slowly. Unbelievable, Jackson was so protective of Mark, and very supportive of whatever it is that Mark was doing, how could Mark hate him. Jinyoung sighed and entered the password of his apartment.

"HOLY F-" Jinyoung shouted. His groceries fell to the ground. He was busy clutching his chest, making sure his heart didn’t drop or stop beating. He could only look at the figure in front of him with horror. What could he do? When there was a stranger's bare chest sitting in the living room and looking back at him. Jinyoung swallowed. He started scanning the stranger. The stranger had jet black long-hair that were slightly wavy and touched his shoulders. His nose was pointy and sharp. His jaw was clear and strong. Jinyoung looked at the man's body. His skin was tan, his shoulders were very broad, and his six packs were printed on his stomach. Jinyoung couldn’t see clearly because of the dim lighting in the living room.

"Who are you?" asked Jinyoung firmly. He had to think of something to fight this guy. It was very clear he would lose the battle with the man who had a typical street fighter body, while he only did exercises while watching tv. The man let out a long breath and then stood up and stepped forward to a place where light could shine on him.

Jinyoung realized when he stood up, there wasn’t much of a height difference between them, but his wide shoulders and slim waist made him look very intimidating. Jinyoung kept staring at his face. He still did not recognize the man. He was scanning the stranger's body. His face was a little flushed as he could more clearly see his six packs and v line which disappeared behind his sweatpants. Wait ...

"those are my pants, right? YAAAH! Who are you and why are you wearing my pants?" Jinyoung asked annoyed. This was very annoying. Jinyoung despises it when other people use his stuff without telling him.

"you prefer to meet me naked?" asked the man. Jinyoung blushed hard. The first words that person said made him ashamed of himself.

"who are you? How did you get in?" asked Jinyoung. He turned looked at the man's eyes. Jinyoung realized there were two black dots on top of the man's left eye. The man still looked at him sharply. His face was very cold, making Jinyoung half-scared half... amazed. What?

"I'm odd" the man said quietly after some time. Jinyoung chuckled

"sure you are," said Jinyoung, no longer afraid. The man in front of him looked really lost and confused. But he was right. He was indeed Odd.

"No. I'm Odd. Your cat " the man said again. Jinyoung looked at him in disbelief. How could he know that Jinyoung had a cat? And his name was Odd? was this a new type of crime? Or ...? Suddenly cat ears appeared on the man's head. The man stared at Jinyoung, but Jinyoung just stared back with a blank face. The man sighed again and suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a black cat which appeared from under his sweatpants. The cat meowed.

That’s the last thing Jinyoung saw, before it all became dark.

 

 


	2. it was(n't) dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sign with the demon, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never believe Translator app. It sucks. I reread first chapter and I barely understand what I wrote. Hahaha. So I edit it, to make sure it easier to read. Oh, and thank you for your kudos and comments! I really appreciate it. It is nice that you are gives me and my story a chance. Have fun ! (oh, I wrote this without any translator app, hope this is better than using one)
> 
> Warning : a liitle hot at the end of this chapter. Ehehe.

The first thing Jinyoung did when he woke up was blink. He stared at the ceiling and blinked again. He was on his bed, tangled in his sheet like he used to be every weekend’s morning. He tried to find his phone, and found it still attached to its charger. Like he left it last night. Weird. He stood up and carefully walked to the living room, there was no man in there. No groceries in front of his door or on his kitchen counter. That stray cat was still asleep on the couch. Jinyoung chuckled.

So, it was a dream?

Jinyoung let out some giggles and ran to the cat. He picked it up and held him close to his face. The cat was just quiet. Jinyoung kissed the cat with a wide smile and broke into laughter. He felt so stupid, freaking out over nothing. After he was satisfied with cuddling the cat, he put it down again.

“as weird as it sounds, I will name you Odd. You don’t mind right?” Jinyoung asked, cheerfully. He then got up to take his phone, getting ready to buy cat’s food and all the groceries he needs. He considered calling Chanyeol too, so maybe they could get breakfast together, but before he could dwell more on that thought, he saw a message appear on his phone. He read it with full horror on his face.

1 message from Mark-Hyung

I’m home already! Did your cat like its food Jinyoung-ie?

 

 

Mark got to his house after Gaga walked in first. He saw his dog throw himself on his favorite sofa and stare back at him with shiny eyes and wiggling tail. Mark smiled. It was always impossible to stay angry at Gaga when Gaga threw him his puppy eyes, even though his dog was clearly not a puppy anymore.

“I’ll put this down first and then we could cuddle while eating pizza~” said Mark sang, while he walked to the kitchen. Sure, it was strange that Gaga would attack a cat but he can’t call it an ‘attack’ in the first place. He walked back to the couch and turned on tv to search for something interesting. Gaga placed his head on Mark’s lap, asking to be petted, as usual. He remembers his conversation with Jinyoung earlier. He couldn’t believe that he could meet one of his best friends again, after such a long time If he could meet Jinyoung after 15 years, then it isn’t a problem to be apart for 9 years. Or so he thought.

“You know Gaga, you’ve never met Jackson. But if you ever meet him, you guys would get along well. I’m sure of it. Both of you are like puppies,” Mark said while giggling. Gaga just looked at him and tilted his head.

“but he left me, you know? That brat. So, make sure if you meet him, bite him. Understand Gaga?” said Mark sadly. Gaga just whined and licked Mark’s face gently, making Mark giggle. Dogs are indeed a man’s best friend.

“oh! I need to ask Jinyoung if his cat likes its food or not. I don’t know if that kid could raise a pet or not ” Mark said and fished his phone from his pocket to text Jinyoung.

 

 

Jinyoung left Mark’s text on read and ran to the living room. Odd was still calm while sitting on his couch. Odd turned to stare at him, which Jinyoung thought, was mocking him.

“it wasn’t a dream, was it? you’re trying to fool me, huh? Do you think I’m that dumb?” Jinyoung accused the cat, while pointing his finger to him. Odd meowed flatly. ‘You indeed look dumb talking like this’, Jinyoung thought. He let out a frustrated noise and picked up Odd and took him to his room. Odd meowed loudly but didn’t resist. He threw Odd on his bed and walked back to the door.

“get back to your human form and we need to talk” Jinyoung said coldly and closed the door with a slam. Jinyoung felt betrayed. How could he be fooled in his own house? And what the hell was happening? He let someone in his bedroom? Jinyoung muffled his frustrated scream with the couch’s pillow. He thought the dreamt about a man because he was desperate. But it wasn’t a dream! That man was real and was in his bedroom now. Jinyoung stood up to change his mind but halted in his step when he heard his bedroom’s door open.

A man (still with a bare chest and the same sweatpants) came out and looked back at Jinyoung. His cat ears layed flat on his head as if to show Jinyoung that the man in front of him did feel guilty. Different from last night, the man in front of him now didn’t look that dangerous. His eyes still looked cold but with a hint of guilt. His body was still hot like last night tho. ‘Get a grip, Jinyoung!’ he scolded himself.

“why do you still have a bare chest?” Jinyoung cursed himself. Why were the first words he said always involved with the body? That man looked amused and raised his eyebrows. His ears were not flat anymore, they stood straight and twitched. The man in front of him let out a smirk. A damn sexy smirk. ‘Wow Jinyoung, you used the word sexy …on a stranger. Not a good move.’

“I do want to put on a shirt, but all your shirts are too small for me, especially on the shoulders.” the man said. That smirk never left his lips. Jinyoung should have been offended, but when the shoulders were mentioned he instead imagined the feeling of laying on those wide shoulders. ‘Okay, maybe I am that desperate.’ Jinyoung let out a long breath. His battle with his mind was exhausting him. He signaled the man to sit on the couch, a different couch and not with him.

“who are you?” Jinyoung asked calmly.

“I told you. I am Odd” said the human version of Odd. Jinyoung glared at him, clearly not amused.

“I’m hybrid. A cat hybrid if you didn’t know” the man said, while pointing at his cat ears. Jinyoung let out a mocking laugh.

“you can’t fool me. Clearly you’re not a usual ‘hybrid’ as you claimed” Jinyoung answered with a smirk. The hybrid furrowed his eyebrows.

“what do you mean?” the hybrid asked, confused.

“a hybrid, can’t turn fully into a human or an animal. In case you forgot, you are Odd my cat and last night you stood in my living room, as a human” Jinyoung explained, clearly upset. Did he look that dumb to not understand basics info about hybrids?

The man in front of him just nodded along, letting the words sink in. Looks like he didn’t know about that. It made him wonder, what was actually going on?

“Is that what they do now? Make hybrids that can’t change themselves into both humans and animals?” the man murmured – Odd-human – more to himself. When Odd said it like that, Jinyoung realized something. It must be sad, by the expression on Odd’s face. But it was what happened, whatever it was.

“Then I think I’m a first-generation hybrid. I can change into a human and an animal, even though it’s hard to keep them both for too long. So, do you want to adopt me or not?” asked Odd suddenly, catching Jinyoung off guard. They stared at each other.

“what? Are you crazy??” Jinyoung. exclaimed

“well, you’re the one who took me in, treated my wound and gave me a shelter. And as you can see, I borrowed some pants. And you fed me too.” Odd said, stating the facts. Jinyoung considered what Odd had said. He didn’t mind a hot man accompanying him. He closed his eyes to scold his mentality and opened them again. Jinyoung eyed Odd’s hand, there were scars, wounds that he tried to heal last night.

“and what do I get in exchange?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“You get me. All of me. I can cook, clean the house, guard you, be your pet. Anything. Satisfying your sexual needs, if you are on the same page like me” Jinyoung blushed hard at the last sentence. He really didn’t want hybrid. He wanted a pet. Just an ordinary pet. But to throw this man out was not nice.

“…uhm, okay. I accept that, then” said Jinyoung quietly. Odd raised his eyebrow. “and not because of my sexual need even though we’re on same page” added Jinyoung which he regretted instantly. Odd just chuckled and stood up.

“it’s clear then. Oh, my name is Jaebeom by the way. I was waiting for you to ask my name but you never did. Now, let’s sign our contract”. Said Odd who now appeared be Jaebeom. Jinyoung wanted to protest that he did ask who he is in the first place is but stopped when Jaebeom mention about contract.

“What? What contract?” asked Jinyoung. He never knew about the contract thing. Well, since he had never adopted or bought a hybrid all his life. He stood up too and faced Jaebeom confusedly. He couldn’t register anything when the man in front of him grabbed his neck and kissed him. Hard. Jinyoung’s shock cleared and he kissed Jaebeom back, thinking it was part of the contract, until two hands grabbed his ass and squeezed them hard making Jinyoung let out surprise moan, which Jaebeom didn’t miss and shoved his tongue in Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung tried to let go of Jaebeom’s hold when he could feel blood in his mouth.

“Did you just chew my lip?” asked Jinyoung in disbelief after Jaebeom let him go. Jaebeom grinned back and licked his lips. Jinyoung stared at them. There was blood too, well he needed to bite back.

“This is part of the contract. Needed blood of both parties” answered Jaebeom. Jinyoung was speechless, looking at the man in front of him. He felt like he signed a contract with a demon rather than with a hybrid. He shuddered, did Chanyeol and Baekhyun do this too to sign a contract?

“Should we go out to buy me clothes then?” asked Jaebeom.

“In case you don’t know, there are online shops. We buy you your clothes online. There’s no way I'm going out with you in your bare chest” said Jinyoung.

“I’m a first-generation hybrid, not some old man who doesn't understand technology” Jaebeom answered back. Jinyoung stared back at him challenging.

“We need to fix your mouth, Mr. Odd”

 


	3. Important people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…I… I need to find someone. I need to find the most important person in my life. And honestly, she is my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you always for kudos and comments. I think I have something in my eyes because I always find my errors after I uploaded the chapter. Fortunately, @danismypatronus came and help me as my beta. She is such an angel sent from heaven!

A girl walked into an apartment carrying a white cat in her arms. She let the cat run to a bedroom as she walked to the fridge in the kitchen. She was pouring a glass of water when she heard noises from the bedroom.

“So, what was that?” she asked without looking.

“What was what?” a voice asked back. A young man, wearing a hoodie and sweat pants walked to the kitchen and poured water for himself. The girl rolled her eyes and walked out, to sit on a chair.

“Pudding made a friend with someone else’s dog. should I be at least know the reason as his savior?” the girl said while fake checking her nails. The boy glared at the girl while picking out ingredients from the grocery bags.

“He was my friend, Lisa. Is my friend. Just say that you have a crush on his owner” the boy said to the girl in front of him, Lisa, who just blushed.

“where is your respect? I am older than you, and I am not crushing on anyone, Bambam” defend Lisa. The boy, who called Bambam just rolled his eyes and continued his duty to prepare something for lunch. 

“so, the dog is a hybrid too? It looked like a real dog to me”, Lisa said after some moments of silence. She was waiting an answer when Bambam came and put down some slices of sandwich in front of her.

“yeah, he’s like me. He can change his full form. I think the owner didn’t know that he’s a hybrid”. Bambam explained. Lisa just kept humming and eating those sandwiches. Bambam let out a sigh and did the same.

***

 

Lisa kept switching channels with the remote in her hand, bored while she leaned her head on Bambam’s shoulder. Bambam didn’t do anything and kept scrolling to watch some videos on Lisa’s phone.

“I’m bored, Bam” Lisa suddenly said.

“go study then” Bambam answered flatly. Lisa sat straight and pouted. Bambam sighed and turned to face her.

“Oh my god, come on. What do you want? We were walking this morning. What did I do wrong?” Bambam asked patiently. Lisa looked away.

“I... I just want to know more about you Bam. We’ve been apart for years. After we met again, I was curious with your life before me. Now, I just want you to share your feelings. I feel that I’m just your owner, not your best friend anymore. Tell me how you feel” Lisa said. Bambam froze, mouth open in shock.

“did you just friend-zone me?” Bambam asked incredulously. Lisa stared back with a confused face.

“are we not best friends, Bam?” Lisa asked back. Bambam look taken back by the question.

“I thought we’re twins or something” Bambam said finally. Lisa smiled and hit Bambam’s shoulder playfully before hugging him. Bambam hugged her back. He just sighed internally. It’s not that he wanted to hide everything from Lisa, he’s just not in the right mind to recall everything that happened in past 8 years without her. How he betrayed his friend, manipulated his two brothers to leave that friend just because he wanted to escape as soon as possible, he wasn’t ready yet. Lisa was his childhood crush but after these years, Bambam knew his feelings didn’t change at all. Especially how beautiful Lisa is. But, he knew he needed to work hard about his feelings.

Lisa told him that she signed up a dance class in her university and asked Bambam to come along, but he refused. With his condition, he can barely stay human more than 3 hours before his cat’s ears and tail pop up. Lisa kept whining because there was one hybrid that was really good in dancing and everyone was okay with him. Bambam kept refusing because it would be really awkward for him, since he is different.

_I am no longer human, nor cat. I’m even different from a ‘normal’ hybrid… I even don’t know what I am, Lisa…_

These two lived together. Of course, Bambam living as Pudding, Lisa’s cute cat. He could stay as long as he wanted as a cat, but it effected his human form. His ability to stay as human would decrease if he stayed as a cat for too long. So, Lisa decided to find an apartment with two bedrooms, so he can have his own room to stay as a human. Both of them didn’t sign any contract. Bambam thought it wasn’t important. Lisa was still clueless about his feelings after all.

It wasn’t Lisa’s fault Bambam disappeared about 9 years ago. But it couldn’t change how guilty she was. Bambam was like her own brother, so small and so cute. But after she met him again, she knew he wasn’t her baby brother who needed to be protected. Instead he was a big brother who always protected her. She was always amazed with how Bambam could prepare everything. How he prepared breakfast, lunch, cleaned the apartment, did the laundry or even picked her up if she stayed too late in university.

_“I want to make breakfast too, Bam!”_

_“No need. I’m pretty sure your dad never let you touch anything in the kitchen but food. So there’s no way you can cook” Bambam said, while taking a pan from her hand. He was right. Although Lisa’s dad was a chef, surprisingly he never let his daughter learn cooking. And it never changed even when Bambam come back to her life._

Bambam squeezed Lisa’s cheeks with his hand because he saw Lisa looking so lost in her head after hugging him. Lisa got surprised and shoved Bambam, who was laughing. off. She always protested every time her chubby cheeks were involved. She felt so unfair, because Bambam wasn’t a chubby cheeks boy anymore, he had grown up with a strong jaw and dark eyes but her chubby cheeks still remained. She can’t do anything though, because when he smiles, _her Bambam_ was still there. For now, she let it go, and kept everything between them labeled as best friends.

***

 

“it’s in these sweatpants. You wanna see?” Jaebeom answered when Jinyoung asked where his tail was. Jinyoung hurriedly shook his head, worried if the man would really shove his pants down and show his tail. Jinyoung still couldn’t believe he had accepted everything that had happened in his life at the moment. Like how he could let a man he barely knows, wear his pants, kiss him and let him buy stuff with _his money_. Is he being hypnotized?

“Are all cat hybrids always like you? Bratty and… jerks?” Jinyoung asked suddenly. Jaebeom’s eyes looked up from Jinyoung’s laptop for a moment to meet his eyes and started thinking a bit. Like he tried to remember something.

“actually, yeah. You’ve never met Bambam so… pretty much the same or worse.” Jaebeom said, finally. Jinyoung didn’t know who the hell Bambam was but he already couldn’t imagine someone who was brattier and a jerk than Jaebeom. Suddenly Jinyoung felt sorry for whoever met this Bambam guy. He got up and stole his laptop from Jaebeom’s hand to check how much money his cat had spent.

“why the hell did you buy underwear?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebeom raised his eyebrows, amused.

“you want me to use yours instead? Or do you prefer I walk around without it?” Jaebeom asked, seductively while dropping his voice and staring at Jinyoung’s eyes, half lidded. Jinyoung stared back flatly.

“can’t you keep our conversation pg-13?” Jinyoung said, like he was already used to Jaebeom’s act. Jaebeom’s ears dropped flat on his head and he threw himself on the couch, stretching.

“ah, you’re no fun! You’re the one who asked me why I had to buy underwear in first place” Jaebeom said, while yawning. Jinyoung just glared at him and rechecked everything before paying for all the clothes and stuff Jaebeom had chosen.

Jinyoung tried to prove that this hybrid really was doing all that he wanted by asking him to make lunch since he already bought everything Jaebeom wanted. With a grunt, Jaebeom got up and head to the kitchen silently. He roamed around the kitchen and got out all ingredients for spaghetti. Jinyoung was really impressed with how easily his hybrid could find all the ingredients and knew that Jinyoung wanted spaghetti.

“how did you know I wanna make spaghetti today?” Jinyoung asked, curiously. Jaebeom looked at him before rolling his eyes.

“your kitchen and fridge barely have anything to begin with. Your groceries are all about making spaghetti in the simplest way. This is the only food that I can make today. Next time, I’m the one who does the shopping. I will spoil your tongue with my food” Jaebeom said with confident smile. Jinyoung just shrugged, remembering that Jaebeom hid all his groceries before, so he knew what Jinyoung wanted to make.

 

 

“you know we still need to talk, right?” Jinyoung asked once again after they ate the spaghetti. He was surprised that Jaebeom could cook spaghetti better than he could.

“what have we been doing this past hour? Sing?” Jaebeom retorted. He took Jinyoung’s plate and walked to the sink to start doing the dishes and clean the kitchen counter. Jinyoung just watched and didn’t talk back, since it was tiring. He realized that his new hybrid looked nervous but acted like a tough guy. As if he tried to avoid all questions. Jinyoung sighed and walked to Jaebeom, who was fidgeting in the kitchen not knowing what to do. He took Jaebeom’s hand and led them to the living room and made them sit face to face.

“like you said, I treated your wound, gave you shelter and already signed a contract, so I demand an explanation. Like what are you doing here, what happened and I don’t know? Everything?” Jinyoung said seriously. Jaebeom refused to look at Jinyoung’s eyes and just wandering around.

“I…I… I need to find someone. I need to find the most important person in my life. And honestly, she is my everything.” Jaebeom said quietly.

 _She? Did I read him wrong? I thought he said he was the same page as me?_ Jinyoung questioned in his head. _Woooow, do I smell jealousy Jinyoung?_

“why do you need to find her? I mean, uh… what happened? And, what for?” asked Jinyoung curiously. His heart beat suddenly skipped a beat. Jaebeom finally looked at him with a sad smile.

“to apologize. That I left her and didn’t bring her with me. And… and, ask her to give me a chance, so I can prove myself that I can protect her” said Jaebeom. Jinyoung was speechless. _What the hell?????_

“Of course, I did wrong to you too. I should have told you when we first met. I.. I needed a place to turn human. I’ve been staying in my cat form for too long. I can barely stay human for an hour. You don’t have to feed me human food. I can eat the cat food that you had bought. But please, just give me a place to stay. You don’t have to pay me, I’ll find a way to make a money for myself.” Jaebeom said pleadingly. His ears stayed flat and close to his head and his eyes got teary. Jinyoung groaned in his head. He was really weak when it came to cute stuff. Jaebeom reminded him a lot of Puss in Boots when he was pleading like that.

“I get it. I… I’m leaving. The contract will terminate once you throw me out and we don’t meet for a month” Jaebeom said after Jinyoung didn’t say anything. He stood up and walked to the door, before Jinyoung held his hand to stop him.

“wait. I didn’t say anything because I needed to process it. It doesn’t mean I won’t help you” Jinyoung finally said. Jaebeom, who took the hint, immediately smiled and radiated his happiness to Jinyoung. Jinyoung winced, hoping his decision wouldn’t hurt him in future.

“But we need to make some rules. I don’t want you to walk around the house naked, I want you to stay as a cat when people are coming to my house, don’t forget your duty and... you can find your important person when I’m at work and you have already cleaned the place” Jinyoung told the other. Jaebeom just nodded and suddenly dropped on his knees and hugged Jinyoung’s legs tightly. Jinyoung almost jumped in surprised.

“Thank you, Master!!!” Jaebeom shouted. Jinyoung gasped and tried to detangle his legs from Jaebeom’s hug.

“what did you just call me?” Jinyoung asked to make sure he didn’t hear it think that up.

“…Master? You are my master, right? You never mention your name so…uhm, or should I call you Sir? Or Daddy?” Jaebeom stare at him confused.

“Just Jinyoung, is fine” He answered. He needed to punish himself when he considered letting Jaebeom call him daddy.

“Okay, just Jinyoung” Jaebeom said with cheeky smile. Jinyoung watched his new hybrid, his inner self doubting his decision once again. _It’s going to be fun, Jinyoung._

*****

 

Mark came back to his own apartment while checking his phone. He didn’t get an answer from Jinyoung and started doubting if Jinyoung really did give him the right number. He frowned, but suddenly dismissed the idea. Jinyoung wouldn’t do that to him. He checked his phone again. Mark was stunned when he looked up. Gaga was sitting straight wearing Mark’s basketball shorts and sleeveless shirt. Gaga barked when he saw Mark but didn’t walk towards him. It was not the first time Mark found Gaga wearing his clothes. How Gaga wore them, he had no idea. But it was kind of cute, so Mark didn’t complain. He walked towards Gaga and petted his head before sitting on couch. He passed out after 15 minutes, thinking of who will keep Gaga when he would be going to Jeju for few days to model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I implied some explanation about their condition so you can assume it yourself. They actually connect with each other somehow, that’s why I tried to write their each condition. Maybe some of you already found out who Jaebeom looking for, and if you found out … congratulation!
> 
> I try to update as soon as I could, but I think the fastest that we could is twice a month lolol. Cause sometimes I can’t manage my own schedule. Let me know what’s your thought for this chapter!
> 
> P.S : Next chapter is Gaga's side story


End file.
